


A Leopard and his Spots

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [56]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"Your eye for the ladies is going to get one of us killed one of these days!"

It was a statement which Illya had levelled at his partner many times, but this time there was an edge to it. Of course, Napoleon could hardly blame him. This time the Russian had a fair point; especially given his broken wrist. If Solo hadn't noticed the shapely legs of a woman exiting a cab, he wouldn't have lost concentration and crashed the car.

"Sorry," he said, with genuine remorse.

Illya noted the tone and waved away the apology. Napoleon would never change.


End file.
